


But I Want To (so bad)

by theLiterator



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DickDami Week, Double Drabble, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: In the League, you kill your competition.





	1. Secret Relationship

_In the League, you kill your competition._

Richard Grayson kisses like a spring rain, warm and laughing and full of life, like rivulets of clear water on windowpanes and the sound of thunder in the distance.

Damian al Ghul has never known of things like this; has never known the curl of fingers around his or the warmth of another living person pressed up against him, soft and tender in the cool predawn quiet of Wayne Manor.

He has a knife under his pillowcase; a kris, curving blade sheathed dirty so the blood will rot and corrupt the steel, until even the barest nick will kill.

Richard Grayson leaves before he can be found, but the sheets are still rumpled and the kris is still sheathed, and Damian sits up and faces himself in the mirror, repeats, “My name is Damian Wayne, and I do not kill.”

No one knows, here, that he still feels it; still _knows_ the drive to kill, to prove himself the best, the only.

Richard Grayson kisses like it’s a secret, like it’s a knife waiting to be drawn in the dark, and Damian lets him leave every time.

He lies awake, and doesn’t kill.


	2. Forbidden

Dick gives his affection slowly; withdrawing before Damian can push him away.

They meet like love is taboo; sounds choked back and doors closed and the scent of sweat thick as excuses fall from Damian’s lips like rain; ‘We can't, we’re not allowed, don't risk it--’

Damian’s strength is in the armor he wears, more so than any of them. He wears it well, thick leather with electric traps that make Dick’s fingers tingle every time he touches, eyes hard and cold and _keep out_.

Dick ignores the armor because he likes the soft bare parts of Damian. He can weather every snag of barbed wire or barbed wit crying out ‘no trespassing’ if it means he can touch them.

Sometimes, Damian’s fear is a hidden thing, and it wraps urgent bands of affection around Dick’s soul; when he wakes up in crepuscular morning light to see Damian, wide awake and clutching a knife under his pillow, he can't help but reach for him before he pulls away.

Dick has held the knife, seen the blade buried in rotting gore, and he knows that Damian fears al Ghul as much as he fears Wayne.

But Dick knows who Damian _is_.

**Author's Note:**

> There's some lovely art to accompany this by Pentapoda [here.](https://pentapoda.tumblr.com/post/162848419028/for-dickdamiweek-day-2-secret-relationship-and)


End file.
